As semiconductor fabricating technology and information communication technology have recently been developed, markets for electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal computers, visual entertainment systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic books have expanded. Various flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, and organic/inorganic electroluminescence devices are applied to such electronic devices.
Among these flat panel display devices, EPD devices are considered as next-generation display devices because they have a wide viewing angle and low power consumption, and may easily realize flexible display devices. There have been recent attempts to obtain multi-colors by applying a color filter to an EPD device. To this end, however, the color filter has to be fabricated and an additional process such as an additional process of aligning the color filter in the EPD device is required.